Old friends
by Bebop2015
Summary: After Ezra has been on the ghost for a couple weeks he visits Lothal and runs into some old friends. Wait was ezra part of a rebellion before the crew of the ghost. Ezra gets kidnapped by the Inquisitor will his new friends and old friends help him. ( Sorry this is my first summery)
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's POV

I was laying in the top bunk of my shared room with zeb. All I could think to do was nap but of course i kept having nightmares of my past.

"I left my old friends" I whispered out loud.

"Ezra?" i heard kanans voice outside the door

"Whats up?" i said trying to act not sad but it was hard because i knew i made terrible mistake choosing this life.

Kanan's POV

I knew something was up with Ezra I could sense it. He had been with us for a few weeks I thought he had settled in by now so I was lost on why I sense a miserable feeling whenever I was near Ezra.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Im fine everything's fine!" Ezra shouted. Shocked, I was about to say something before I was interrupted by him

"Sorry im just a little homesick." I felt bad I thought he hated his old life I mean he live on the streets.

"Hey kid do you want to visit Lothal before our next mission." Ezra looked like he was about to cry

"Can we please" ezra said looking down on the ground.

"I'll go tell Hera to set corse."


	2. Home again

Ezra's POV

I was nervous yet happy I should visit Taya I missed her why did I leave. I heard Kanan's loud footsteps coming to the door

"Hey we're here" he said

"Kanan, can i be on my own for awhile on Lothal I need to do something…. something important." I said softly.

"yea I guess" he said the ship landed once the doors open I ran out fast as I could go. I went to the market everyone was trying to get me to buy there stuff like usual then I saw a alley was with a symbol of a bird

"Freedom," I whispered under my breath. I walk into the alley way.

Kanan's POV

Once Ezra ran out I knew I couldnt just leave him out there i followed him I saw him say something but I didnt know what he said he entered an alley way with a symbol of a bird on the wall there were two men looked like they were about twenty hug Ezra

"What" I said aloud why were those people hugging Ezra what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

In the alley way I saw two familiar figures

"Kirone, Sayer… is that you."

"Ezra," they both said in sync "Is that you?" the taller one said "It is!" said the shorter one. "Where have you been!" The taller one said pretty much shouting it. They both ran up to me and hugged me. I explained where I had been to them with the crew of the ghost and they looked pretty much shocked.

"Hey where is everyone, you know Zenia,Ky, Zander and Taya?" i asked

Oh yea we'll show you" said the shorter one. We walked through the alley way that felt like forever but was only 10 minutes… maybe i'm not good with time. We entered an underground bunker with dim lights and a lot of young people with tattoos, armor and stolen weapons we walked to a group of four people. A girl with long blonde braided hair down to her lower back, she wore a black tank top with a denim vest and grey sweatpants with a gun strapped on them. Another girl with a short high ponytail and long gray sweatshirt and jean shorts. Two boys one with a red bandana around his face and a black beanie on his head, a blue shirt and jeans the other long black hair half of his hair is shaved wearing a long black shirt and knives on his belt and jeans. The girl with blonde hair Taya, the girl with brown hair Zenia, The boy with the bandana was Ky, and the boy with the half shaved head was Zander. Taya looked over at me marched over looked at me then slapped me.

"Hey" I shouted "What the heck!"

"Where Have you been, I send you to get supplies and then you never come back, She shouted


	4. Reunited

Note: **I'm a little new at this so sorry if there is anything that you don't like if there i say something to me and ill take ideas from you guys if I think there cool ill put them in the story.**

Ezra's POV

"Well I went to my tower for some supplies and I saw a star destroyer so i followed it and ran into some trouble met these guys and i've been with them for the past couple weeks," I explained

"We don't care what happened were just glad you back," Said Zenia.

"Uh hello I do I mean seriously…. but i guess i could forgive you but you owe me got that, Taya said with a stern voice staring right at me with her bright blue eyes

"Dude its nice to have you back, Zander said while hugging me

"Yea its been a while," Ky said nodding in agreement. Taya looked at me smiled. I loved her smile, I missed her smile but I didn't miss her slaps. She was also really good working with knives and guns and really any weapon you can think of.

*_spector 2 to spector 6 when are you getting back to the ghost*_

"Hey can you guys give me a second," I said

"Wait I want to give you this" Taya said handing me a silver cylinder with a red button on the top "If you're ever in trouble press that button we'll come and help.

"Thanks" I said

*_spector 2 to spector 6 are you there*_


End file.
